naruto and the bloody priest's of the leaf
by naruto ultimatedragon
Summary: naruto wears a mask that only a few see behind watch him rais hell kick ass and take names contains multipul elemnets of defferant anime
1. Chapter 1

naruto boring and insignificant sitting in class not paying attention hiding the fact that he was smarter than a nara. yep naruto was pretty borde on the naruto got out of the academy he went to get lunch that consisted of ramen. walking to ichiraku ramen stand naruto herd foot steps approaching him and he was scared the mobs wer here to beat him agine so it was only natural that something in side him when a brick hit him in th back of the head and the mob caught him and proceeded to beat him stabbing cutting they took of his arms and cut open his chest and took out each of his organs one by one and burning them including his hart after that was burned naruto blacked out and found himself in a sewer their were pipes along the ceiling and he was drawn to a path down a coridor

(kyuubi's cage)

"hey chastity were are you" yes naruto knew about kyuubi he's known for a wile now almost 2 years he found out after a particularly nasty beating "her naruto-kun kyuubi said wile in her human form of a woman 25 years old that was dressed in a simple red kimono but somthing was looking wrong on kyuubi's face "chastity what's wrong?"kyuubi started crying "naruto it's a posibility you might die" kyuubi said tearfuly "what why the villigers couldent hurt me that badly my skin is too tough and i would regenerat too fast?" naruto said shock writin all over his face "i do-" kyuubi was cut off by a bright light that was geting dimmer and out popped a woman about 25 yoears old with zz cup breasts and a huge ass that diden't jut out too much it was just juccy (you can actualy just imagin her for your self caus i'm lazy) "well naruto-kun i would like to make you an offer" naruto pondered his opptions and finally "tell me the terms of the offer" naruto said caucisly kami smiled "well naruto i will make you a god mor powerfull than any one to ever cross your path and no matter what you face you will always win you will mary me and i will be your wife and i'm not apposed to an 'open' relationship if you know what i mean also you just need to kill some pepole that piss me off now naruto kune i will see you later i heald your bodys o everything is fine  
(hokages office curent time)

"so naruto-kun what is it that you wanted" the old hokage asked with a smile at naruto with a bite of concern for naruto who had burst into his office with a paind looke on his face and then just sat down "jiji i need to talke to talke with you in private" naruto said glancing around the room and sarutobi was suprised that naruto looked derectly at each of his hidden anbu making a hand sign wile puting up asound barier at the same time "so naruto what do you need" sarutobi asked and naruto let out a preditory grin.


	2. retriving hinata

m naruto walked out of the hokages office satisfied he had gotten what he wanted and now he was off to collect his chosen the chosen he was talking about were girls that naruto was to bring with him to kamis real in order to help them they were hinata hyuuga because of her incredible potential but low self esteem anko mitarashi for her anger against orochimaru the snake sannin kurenai yuhi for her fear for hinata and her desire to become one of the strongest kunoichi in the world hana inuzuka for her desire to be the strongest of her clansmen tsume inuzuka for her desire to protect her children mikoto uchiha for the desire to be seen separately from her clan and their arrogance yugao uzuki for her desire to be the single greatest swordsmen in the world and finally ayame ichiraku because of her desire to be a ninja naruto went to the hyuuga mansion first.

(hyuuga mansion)

naruto walked up to the guard at the gate putting on a smile he said "hello there i need to speak with hinata for a school project were doing in the academy" naruto said "go away demon im sure lady hinata has no intrest working with your kind" naruto just smiled and held up a document from the hokage "this clears me to enter the hyuuga mansion and retrive hinata hyuuga from said mansion wothout any interference" naruto shoved past the gaurds and apeard in front of hnata "hello hinata chan it is time to go i need you to go to my apartment"


	3. public servic anouncmint

**dear reders i am sorry to imform you that i am moving and will not have constant acses to the internet rest assurd i will be working on the fanfiction naruto and the bloody preist's of the leaf in notes as that dose not reqire internet but i may not be abel to post a chapter for some time yours fathfully naruto ultimant dragon**


	4. new threads

**hey every one im back and i would like to send a specal shout out to kyuubi123 athour of a super good fanfiction narutos tru nindo and hes a great guy/girl for leting me use his stuff and i would like to bash the hell out of brain11 he is ungreatful unhealpful critsising peac of flaming shit seriosly he is so fucking rude MKY-ON is my main man he is so helpful**

it was 1 hour after naruto had gotten and he had already sent out clones to get the rest of the girls and now he was standing in front of higurashu wepons shop."well i think its time to get some new clothes as thees wont worke as i would like them to. walking into the store naruto was starteld to see wepons of all kindes that were beutifly polished and displeyd shaking it out of his mind naruto got a red longsleeved coate and a orang sashe with blacke bage pants with goled stripes on the side combat boots with read soles and a royle purpel tops 8 dager leg holsters 2 mor hip holsters 7 sword holsters 2 senbon launchers 2 senbon pouches and a red and black fedora seting down i million ryo on the counter naruto left


	5. resans

**dear readers i am curintly working on a very long chapter and i am not ready yet so pleas stay fathful i will get it out eventualy agin brain 11 is a flaming peic of shit that is not even an aouther**


	6. off to skyrim

naruto was sitting in his apartment contemplating his next move ''i know what you could do" naruto could almost hear the smirk on chastity's lips "what?' well how about going to a different dimension if you do then time would slow to a crawl and however many years you spent in this new universe would be minuts in this world and i bet you could have a lot of fun in this new world "okay but how would i get to this new world i mean it's not like i can just snappe my fingers and be their" just ask kami i'm sure she would send you somewhere that needs your help " okay thats a good idea closing the mental connection with chastity and opend the one with kami "hey kami send me to a new dimension okay naruto i will send you to a place called skyrim i will send you to this universe for a period of thirty years while you're there you can do whatever you want in the end it will all lead to the objective i want you to complete. i will have some surprises for you while you're there bring me back something tasty naruto" and then naruto passed out

somewhere near helgen

waking up naruto had the mother of all headaches naruto stood up and started cursing his divine girlfriend because he was naked noticing his clothes were on the ground near a leather bag with leather straps putting on his gothic style red long sleeve overcoat and his black pants with his red sash belt and black combat boots with red soles opening the bag naruto finds naruto finds several scrolls with labels they read miior,clothes,food,shelter, armor,money,smithing tools,ingots,map,journal,weapons,spells,to do list,keys,fire wood,lock picks,arrows potions and several unmarked scrolls and on top a note: dear naruto her are some essentials the money, armor, weapons, arrows, fire wood, lock picks, potions will not last forever and they are not unlimited so you will have to do some quests around skyrim or create your own potions armor and chop your own firewood in love kami sighing naruto decided to put on his armor noticing that it had a small kilt like skirt (look on my profile for description of the armor) naruto after putting on his armor decided he looked damn good with his combat boots and to his surprise he found that the ebony boots shrank to fit into his combat boots his red sash belt was holding part of his black silver kilt and his red long sleeve coat and has a cloak that covers all of this with a curling dragon pin that held the emerald green cloak together. opening his backpack he unsealed the to do list along with a tattooing needle a book called tattoo storage seals creation for dummies taking a look at his to do list he saw creat storage seal tattoo. face palming naruto started to read the book

(2 hours later)

finishing up his tattoo it was of a dragon with its tail wrapped around his arm with the head starting at his wrist the wings folded into his body and outlined in red deciding he wanted another to get his weapons attached first he put his sword straps on 2 on his lower back parallel to each other then two over his shoulders two on his hips then 8 dagger sheaths 4 on each leg then two sia holders in his sleeves that could be released with a flick of his wrist loading all of his sword sheaths with ebony swords and his dagger sheaths with elven daggers deciding to head towards the nearest town helgen to try and find a cartridge to whiterun.


End file.
